dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Song Ha Ye
Perfil thumb|250px|Song Ha Ye *'Nombre:' 송하예 / Song Ha Ye *'Profesión:' Cantante y Compositora. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 160 cm *'Signo zodiacal: '''Piscis *'Tipo de sangre: O *'Agencia: '''Plus Media Temas para Dramas *''Say Goodbye tema para Hotel del Luna (2019) *''Saying This a Destiny'' tema para My Only One (2019) *''It Is Too Late'' tema para My Only One (2019) *''Unfilled Empty Seat'' tema para A Pledge to God (2019) *''The Love That Makes Me Live'' tema para Madam Cha Dal Rae's Love (2018) *''Stay With Me'' tema para He Hymn of Death (2018) *''Superstar'' tema para Madam Cha Dal Rae's Love (2018) *''A Space Between'' tema para Love to the End (2018) *''Cool Love (Freshing!!) (junto a Lee Do Hoon (이도훈)) tema para Tomorrow is Also Sunny (2018) *''My Spring tema para Rich Man (2018) *''You To Me, Me To You'' tema para Tomorrow is Also Sunny (2018) *''A Poem For Poetry'' tema para A Poem a Day (2018) *''Late Regret'' tema para Mysterious Personal Shopper (2018) *''Jump Hard'' tema para Love is Drop by Drop (2017) *''Love You'' tema para Blow Breeze (2016) *''Someday'' tema para Rude Miss Young-Ae 15 (2016) *''Sweet, Sweet'' tema para Here Comes Love (2016) *''Because of Love'' tema para Start Again (2016) *''When It Comes Tomorrow (feat. Kim Nam Hoon) tema para Good Person (2016) *''Ueonchigo Jaju Boneyo tema para Ms. Temper and Nam Jung Gi (2016) *''Star'' tema para Glamorous Temptation (2016) *''If You Come Into My Heart'' tema para Witch's Castle (2016) *''To Me, Only You'' tema para Sweet Home, Sweet Honey (2015) *''Time After Time'' tema para Falling for Challenges (2015) *''Tears Like a Star'' tema para My Mother is a Daughter-In-Law (2015) *''I'll Make You Smile Every Day'' tema para A Daughter Just Like You (2015) *''My Heart Beside You'' tema para Don't Cry Bird (2015) *''Be Alright'' tema para Blood (2015) *''Without Knowing What Hurt'' tema para Single Minded Dandelion (2014) *''Somewhere Out There'' tema para Class (2014) *''Jealousy'' tema para Greatest Marriage (2014) *''A Person Who Gives Happiness'' tema para Cheongdam-dong Scandal (2014) Temas para Películas *''Summer Scent (junto a Kim Nam Hoon)'' tema para Detour (2016) Programas de TV * (Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul: Live Attack (17.08.2016) *(SBS) KPop Star 2 (2012-2013) *(JTBC) Made in U (2011) Programas de Radio * (Arirang Radio) K-Poppin' (04.08.2016) * (Arirang Radio) K-Poppin' (23.07.2015) * (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (23.08.2014) * (KBS) Isora Music Plaza (11.08.2014) Discografía '''Single Digital Single Colaboraciones *다시 만날 수 있을까 (Will I Be Seeing U) - Nameless *FIrst Love - SUNNYSIDE *Be Happy - Nameless Curiosiadades *'Ex-Grupo KPop: '''YouU (Kpop Star) *'Educación:''' Yumkwang High School Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial Galería Song Ha Ye 2.jpg Song Ha Ye 4.jpg Song Ha Ye03.jpg 80151950.jpg Videografía 송하예, 최신재 - 사랑하게 만들어 놓고 MV|Song Ha Ye & Choi Shin Jae - Place Made Love 송하예, 리나(Lina) - 여자는 그런가봐요 (MV)|Song Ha Ye & Lina - That Women Should Go Song Ha Ye - My First|Song Ha Ye - My First V-1451706225|Daddy J & Song Ha Ye – Promise MV 송하예 "순대" - 순대| Soon Dae MV Ha Yea Song(송하예) Your regards(니 소식)| Your regards MV Ha Yea Song(송하예) Another Love(새 사랑)| Another Love Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KDebut2014